Divergent Power
by SplatteredInkG
Summary: In the classic story, it's in the future with regular people being divided into factions by their most prominent trait. People with multiple prominent traits are known as divergent. Divergent are said to be dangerous, even though they really aren't. Here's a twist. Please check it out, I can't make a good summary that can fit in this many characters. Good summary is inside.
1. Summary

**Summary:** In the classic story, it's in the future with regular people being divided into factions by their most prominent trait. People with multiple prominent traits are known as divergent. Divergent are said to be dangerous, even though they really aren't. Here's a twist. Set in Chicago, they are divided by the five factions: Erudite, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Abnegation. They are born powerless until they turn sixteen and take the aptitude test. The test determines their faction based on their traits, choose to take it or not. Each faction has a set of powers, one of which you are randomly given. Regularly, you have one power for the rest of your life that gives you access to certain jobs in your faction. Divergents, however, are born with a power. Divergents truly were dangerous, they are what started the Purity War many years ago. People hunt divergents, even if it's not their fault they were born like that. So they hide their power. Then they gain another one at age sixteen. An abnegation girl, Beatrice, was born with the power of fire, a dauntless power. She hasn't told anyone, she has never used her power except the one time she discovered it. Follow her on her track from quiet abnegation to dauntless powerhouse as she's forced to hide her divergence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to actually _make_ the first chapter. I don't own anything, since all Divergent characters and that jazz belongs to Veronica Roth. I'm a mere fanfiction writer trying to be creative. Try to be mindful of inevitable grammar mistakes, I'm not exactly a prodigy author. Lastly, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

There have always been five factions. They define us. Our friends, our future, who we are. Sometimes they can't even define us. Why do I have the dauntless power of fire, when I'm a quiet abnegation girl? I don't know. It's called divergent, we had to learn about it in faction history. That's why I was scared to find out I am one. Divergents started the Purity War, that ruined the landscape and forced us into this town, not big enough to compensate for the amount of people living here. Most of them live in the rubble, factionless, the ones detached from our society. Mother says we should help them, the other factions think they're a waste, draining the precious supplies we have left. Amity can't provide enough food these days. It's all paste of varying textures. Except for the hunk of cheese in front of me. Next to it, the sharp blade of a knife. The problem was, I knew I was in a simulation, I knew I was divergent.

"Choose!" Hissed a voice I couldn't identify. I couldn't take the weapon, being an abnegation means no methods of self-defense. Self-defense is selfish. Taking the cheese would also be selfish. Realistically, I shouldn't take anything.

"No," I tell the simulation.

"Your choice," it hisses at me. _Simulations are all in your head_ , I remind myself as everything around me dissapears. Though the reminder didn't stick as fear struck through me as I heard the growl of what sounded like a rabid animal. It sounded like a rabid animal because it was. I turned around to come face to face with a full grown German Shepard, releasing chaotic growls and shredding howls. _Simulation_. My mind chants. I look the dog dead in the eye, until it bows before me. Dogs smell fear. Dogs are nothing to be afraid of.

"You're not such a rabid animal now, are you?" I muse, petting its black and brown coat.

"It's a puppy!" A little girl's voice shrieks in delight. The German Shepherd leaps to its feet, bolting for the girl, transforming back into it's wild state. This little girl wouldn't understand what to do, I needed to save her. Self-sacrifice. The little bit of abnegation in me is seeping out. I run and tackle the dog to the ground, but there is not ground to land on. I'm somewhere else. I'm on a bus. It's the same one I ride to school on every morning, this morning as well. Except the eeriness of it. The deadly silence was broken by a desperate plea.

"Do you know this man?" A grimy man shoves a paper in my face. _Brutal murder finally apprehended_. Read the headline. He felt familiar suddenly. Do I? Have I seen him around? At a council meeting or maybe he's a teacher.

"Uh, no," I answer. His eye twitches creepily, I feel the urge to turn and run. Obviously I wasn't too good at hiding the hesitance in my tone.

"It could save my life, just tell me who it is. You're _lying_!" He screams at me, face red except for where his untrimmed beard hangs off his chin limply.

"I am not lying!" I reply defensively, shoving past the grimy old man and exiting the bus.

I 'wake up' in the simulation room I started in. I feel the cold of the metal chair seep into my skin as I sit up. The woman administering the test, Tori I think she said her name was, turns around. Not quick enough so I didn't see her frown and her eyebrows draw together. Does she know? The secret I kept for sixteen years of my life.

"That was perplexing," Tori finally states. I raise an eyebrow at her, hinting to elaborate. "I'll be right back," she tells me before exiting out the back door. Did I do something wrong? Does she know? Is she going to get a gun and kill me? She comes back in, seemingly empty handed.

"So… what are my results?" I ask.

"You got Abnegation," Tori answers, "and Dauntless. And Erudite." Three. Regularly divergent get two results, in some cases just one, but three?!

"So are you going to kill me now?" I ask nervously.

"No, of course not. Divergents aren't dangerous, they're special. What's your power?" Tori answers. It's surprising that someone is actually fascinated with my divergent power, most people would be trying to kill me right now.

"Fire," I summon a flickering flame to my palm.

"A dauntless power. Amazing," Tori tells me, "very few show bravery and selflessness. I have a friend, who claims that the two traits are connected."

"So where do I go?" I ask.

"Most would go somewhere safe, but you need to go where your heart desires," Tori answers, sounding philosophical. Then that's my choice. Dauntless, here I come.

"Thank you," I tell her on the way out.

"Your welcome Beatrice. Stay safe," she advises. I can try, but people say divergents are unpredictable. I am divergent. I will be dauntless.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Reviews are always welcomed. I already have three reviews on my summary, I was blown away. This is my first multi-chapter story. Some stuff may be modified from the book, but this is fanfiction, so it's kind of supposed to be. Anyway, that was a pretty short chapter, wasn't it? German Shepherd was based off one of my dogs that died recently, though he was really nice, not rabid at all. Also if you have any suggestions for powers for the people in the factions. By the way, if you want to re-read the summary, I made a minor change that may affect the plot. That's enough rambling on for now. Imma head out!**


	3. Author Note

**Author's note.**

Ok, please no hate. I hate author notes myself but this is sort of nessacary. I need your guy's help. I'm drawing a blank on power sets for each faction or what our main characters should have as powers. This is what I have so far.

Erudite: manipulate water, telekinesis (rare), healing (common), technopathy,

Amity: control plants, light manipulation, animal control,

Dauntless: fire (rare), super strength (rare), manipulate metal,

Candor: mind reading (rare), lie detector (common), x-ray (objects only), speed,

Abnegation: invisibility (rare), memory manipulation (rare),

 **By the way time travel, flight, teleportation, and super overpowered abilities is not allowed. Please leave suggestions in comments below. Four/Tobias can only have a power from abnegation or dauntless since that's what I think his divergence is. Uriah is a dauntless divergent, so he can only have a power for dauntless. The rest of the main characters will have dauntless powers since they have transferred to dauntless. Leave suggestions in comments below. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Eep! This might sound ingenuine, but I am so sorry. I didn't have much will to write this story because I needed to plan out a lot more things before so everything would make sense. Also I was a bit discouraged when someone copied my exact same idea. But I am back and going to give you the chapter you fantastic people deserve. All right to Veronica Roth. Without further ado, enjoy**.

Most people think of fire as destructive. Things smothered by flames, inanimate and alive alike. Truth is, fire is life. We need it just as much as we do air and water and the ground we walk on. It doesn't help though when I'm convinced my power can be monstrous. I don't want to hurt anybody, which is why I never use my power. I was trekking home, taking a very long path. Tori made me go home early, but I wasn't going home. Sickness wasn't a valid lie, even Caleb will know something is wrong. I feel the fire pulsing in my veins. I need to feel fire on my fingertips. I break out into a run, feeling as alive and free as a flame. My shoes slapping against the crumbling roads, wind whistling in my ears. For once, I don't care about this self indulgent pleasure. I was never meant to be abnegation. I stop in an empty field near the factionless district, who would believe a factionless man say he saw an abnegation girl shooting fire. To the other factions, we all look the same. I summon fire to my palm, watching it flicker innocently, before sending it into the open air.

"Little divergent girl," I hear a raspy voice approach. I extinguish the fire faster than I summoned it. An old factionless man, reminding me of the simulation, stops a few feet away from me.

"S-stay back," my voice wavers slightly. I was foolish to believe I wasn't going to be caught.

"I just need a favor. You're a sweet little abnegation girl, aren't you?" He tells me innocently. I take a fatuous step towards him. He won't attack me, not when I have powers to defend myself. Factionless are stripped of their powers, and their children will never obtain them. Unless they are divergent as well.

"What do you want from me?" I question, more confident. I let him lead me, abnegation taking over. I remember what my mom has always said during her volunteer projects. We should not fear the factionless, we need to help them. My mother would be proud, but I can't tell her why I left school early.

"It's autumn, and winter is approaching. I must spare my coals for fire, would you being willing to light one for me?" He asks of me. I almost smile, my power can be helpful. It can save lives instead of ending them.

"Yes, sir," I reply respectfully. I should be as abnegation as I can even if I plan to transfer. I follow him to a small shabby hut. He shoved open the front door, hinges squealing because of the rust. A pit for fire obscures the floor in the center of the single room. The man piles poorly chopped wood and gesture for me to set it alight. With ease I summon the fire and skillfully flick it towards the awaiting pile of wood. It flares up almost instantly, ablaze and warm.

"I thank you, young divergent," the man kisses my hand appreciatively.

"You're welcome, sir," I tell him as politely as I can since I feel the need to flee. I turn towards the ajar door, but his voice startles me.

"You'll do well in dauntless, ya hear me? Even for such a pretty little girl," he tells me. He knows I will transfer, I need to. It would be unsafe to go to a faction with the risk of not getting its power. I rush out of the hut without replying, Caleb will be arriving at the bus stop soon and I need to make him promise he won't tell our parents about me getting out early.

"Beatrice, where were you?" Caleb questions soft spoken. He is an abnegation poster boy, polite and quiet.

"The serum made me sick. The administer sent me home early. Please don't worry mom and dad about this," I beg. He gives me a look over and I wonder if he can see my secrets plain as day. He just nods, he knows it's his obligation to do what he is asked. That's what makes him such a better person than I. He will never break his promise.

"I promise, Beatrice," he sighs in defeat. He has always tried to teach me how to be a perfect abnegation child like him, but I'm not fit for this bland life. We walk home in silence. Mom is cleaning the kitchen. We both offer to help like we're supposed to, but mom shakes her head.

"You have a big day tomorrow, you should go to your rooms and think about what you want in life. Your father and I support any decision you choose to make," my mom tells us. Is this the speech every parent gives their child on this day? Despite that thought, it doesn't feel that way. The way my mom gives us such a warm smile. She was raised to put others be herself, and it make me feel like she truly will support me.

"Thank you, mother," Caleb and I say in unison, heading to our rooms. As I pass his room, I see a stack of books piled high on his desk as the door closes. I wonder if he has that much homework or is he studying for fun. Maybe he is studying so he can volunteer to tutor another student, he is selfless in that way. My own room isn't much different, bland with few possessions. Everything is gray and white. What will dauntless be like? Even they have more variety with dark shades of red and purple, their black void like appearance remedied by their bright spontaneous hair colors and tattoos. How will I ever fit in with them? Is it truly the right path to take? Yes. Part of being brave is being confident in yourself. I will be brave.


	5. Chapter 3

**Double Update because I feel bad for not updating. Updating will probably still be sporadic. I hope you're enjoying the series. Comments and constructive criticism is are always welcome and appreciated. Don't kill me if I disappear once again. Also leave ideas for powers and what faction it should belong to. Also, Four is going to need a power (or two), help me decide! I don't own the divergent world or characters. Bold words after this authors note is from the actual book. Enjoy!**

When I wake up, it feels like a normal day. Even though it's not. Today is the day I make the biggest decision of my entire life. I get ready, but I don't look any different from yesterday. How will dauntless change me? I won't have these baggy abnegation garments, that's for sure. I quickly head downstairs, not wanting to be the reason we have to wait for breakfast. Caleb is in the hall, and he looks at me with a serious expression.

" **Beatrice. We should think of our family. But. But we must also think of ourselves,"** he says this so quietly, I think it's a voice in my head. We look each other in the eyes. Selfless Caleb, saying to think about ourselves?

"Okay," I agree hesitantly. He gives me a hug even though many abnegation don't participate in affectionate physical contact. I hug him anyway. He is my brother and I'm not going to be able to see him until after initiation. If I'm brave enough to visit after leaving my family behind. We walk down to breakfast, sitting down. My mother serves the plain oatmeal. No spice, just tastes like paste. But it's food, and that's more than some people have.

"Goodmorning Beatrice, Caleb," our father greets.

"Good morning," we echo. We all sit down and my father leads us in a prayer for our food as usual. Abnegation seems to be the most religious of factions. Father and mother talk about the news. Recently Erudite has been verbally attacking Abnegation through the newspaper. I had never seen my father so furious about these, he's always peaceful and polite.

"They are saying that he transferred to get away from Marcus. It's preposterous, perceiving Marcus to be a cruel man. He doesn't deserve this. Not after being abandoned by his son and having his wife die," Father states with a hint of disgust for the Erudite people.

"Why are they saying foul things about Mr. Eaton?" I inquire, looking at dad.

"Beatrice," Caleb admonishes, giving me his disapproving look. I slump a bit. I hate it when Caleb gives me that look. Like he's all high and mighty even though he's barely a year older than me. The truth though is that he is, not because of age, but because he is the one who is better at following the rules.

"Sorry, father," I apologize, but father just nods.

"It's fine, Beatrice. The Erudite people claim that Marcus abused his son, Tobias. They want to make him look bad because they want to control the government," my father answers me. We finish up breakfast then Caleb and I wash the dishes. This could be the last time Caleb and I wash the dishes together.

"We better get going," my mom informs us. Dad and mom give us a hug each. It might be the last of their scarce but heartwarming hugs we'll ever get.

*page break*

We arrive at the ceremony, marching up the seemingly endless staircases to get to the auditorium. All abnegation take the stairs, the others factions take the elevator. We're like a gray wave, rippling with each step forward. One thing I'll surely miss about abnegation is their unity. We are all one collective group, no one is different, everyone is treated the same. We leave our parents with one firm hug and reassuring that they support us. Caleb and I sit down with the other sixteen year olds waiting for the ceremony. Marcus Eaton, the abnegation faction leader, is already on the stage waiting patiently for us to settle them.

"Everyone please settle down," he commands, and everyone follows. He is probably one of the most powerful men in our city, most influential with no doubt, and all of the abnegation like him. That's why the Erudite chose to attack him, I presume. I look over to the Erudite, clad in blue. Between Erudite and Abnegation is the cheery Amity, donning bright yellows and red. If the whole room wasn't stark white, it might hurt to look at such bright colors. Color is not something we have a lot of in abnegation. On Erudite's other side is Candor. Their black and white clothes represent their well known saying that truth is black and white. Last is Dauntless, black with streaks of color like a galaxy.

"Beatrice," I hear Caleb murmur quietly, placing a hand on my leg. I only now realize I've been tapping my foot and it must of been causing noise. I can't sit still I'm so anxious. I've never liked being still. It's why I can't be abnegation, suffocated by their still ways. Marcus starts to speak.

" **Welcome," he says. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world."** I now realize that Caleb has lifted from my knee and is now squeezing my hand. I'm not sure if it's a comforting squeeze, if so, for me or for him. Is this his way of saying goodbye? He's always known I don't fit in here. " **Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be."** Marcus' words speak right to me. This choice can trap us or it will embrace us, but it will no doubt shape who we are for the rest of our lives. It will decide who we know and befriend and who we are. I want to know who I am. Am I brave or am I selfless. The two choices war in my head, shoving Erudite out of the question. I am not smart enough for that. " **Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality—of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."** The purity war, what destroyed our world. I mentally flinch, the war is in the fault of divergents. My ancestors. Humans made mistakes, they fought and killed, and it was because all of us were imperfect. The factions balanced our imperfections, but it also revealed what about us was good.

" **Those who blamed aggression formed Amity."**

The Amity exchange smiles and some of them cheer. They are free no doubt, but I am not Amity. I don't think I would be able to fit in with their cheery and peaceful persona.

" **Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."**

The Erudite smile in their knowing way. Always acting like they know everything. I would never be Erudite. Not after what they've done to Abnegation.

" **Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."**

I don't like Candor, I could never be one of them.

" **Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."**

 **I blame selfishness; I do.** If only I could be as selfless as I was expected to, it would be easy. It would be easy to choose abnegation if I fit in. But I don't fit in. I am divergent.

" **And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."**

The Dauntless erupt into loud raccous cheers, creating the loudest cacophany out of all the factions as expected. They have wide proud grins and fists raised to the sky. It almost seemed like they were rioting about something. I could be that. I could be one of them. " **Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life." Marcus adds, "Apart from them, we would not survive."** With no factions, we would have no balance, no order. It's why all of our teachers, everyone really, emphasized the importance of the faction system. Why we must conform to the system, divergent included, so that the purity war doesn't repeat itself. Factions before blood. That's the motto. No individual, no group, no matter how close is more important than your loyalty to your faction. That's why people don't like divergents. Divergents align with multiple factions, and they may have loyalty to multiple as well. I will be loyal because it's better than being apart from them. **It is our worst fear, greater even than the fear of death: to be factionless.** **Marcus continues, "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion—the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."** Now everyone cheers as the ceremony begins. Marcus calls out the names, and I start to zone them out. Prior is a long ways away. 16 year olds get up and go one by one, leaving us behind. Some transfer and some stay in their faction of origin. Until the seats near me empty, it's getting closer. Caleb is gazing intently at the stage, studying each person's choice.

"Prior, Caleb," Marcus announces. My breath hitches inaudibly and Caleb lets go of my hand, steadily making his way up to the stage. He takes the knife and cuts his hand, letting the blood pool on his palm before he lets it drip into a bowl.

"That's the wrong bowl," I think to myself in shock as the drop of crimson blood dyes the Erudite water pink. A gasp ripples through the Abnegation while the Erudite wear smug grins, welcoming my brother. My selfless brother.

"Erudite," Marcus announces solemnly. It was the wrong bowl, I think. But he walks to the erudite and sits down with the other initiates. It wasn't a mistake. That is where he wants to go. Thoughts race through my head. "Prior, Beatrice," Marcus calls me forward. I get up almost on a trance, my mind races and my heart beats rapidly like a stallion pounding in my chest. What do I do now? I thought Caleb would stay in abnegation and my parents would still have their perfect child. He left them, I surely can't. Suddenly I'm on the stage, knife in my hand, before the five bowls that represent the five factions. My eyes look from the coals to the stones, Dauntless and Abnegation right next to each other. Blood in my palm, my eyes sting from the pain in my hand. Maybe I cut too deep. I hold my hand between the two. I shift my hand over the coals and the drop of blood trickle of my palm and enflare the coals. I almost want to take my fire and set the coals ablaze even higher. Dauntless. Fire. This is where I belong.

"Dauntless," Marcus says, but he's drowned out by cheers as I make my way towards my new faction. I sit down beside the other transfers and watch the rest of the ceremony.

 **Whew! Did you like it? Comment, fave, or follow and all that jazz if you'd like too. Beatrice has joined Dauntless and Caleb in Erudite. What is to happen next? Suggestions in comments, I'll read all of them. Thanks for the comments so far. Much love and heading out.**


End file.
